


A Bite

by SliverQuill



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Unrealized Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliverQuill/pseuds/SliverQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were sharp, much sharper than Sasuke's and somehow it didn't feel half as bad as she expected. SuiKa. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bite

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a SuiKa drabble, they're one of my fav couple, dunno why I've never wrote about them.

It smelled of sweat and blood and fire and destruction. The battlefield was ridden with inanimate corpses, gawking, grappling, vying for life. Corpses which continued to multiply themselves like a swarm of flies, all fallen to the immensity of Madara Uchiha's presence.

They made Karin felt lucky to be alive. No. Unlucky. When dead, there's nothing to despair about. Dead meant dead.

She could perceive Sasuke's struggling form as his life bled dry from the fatal wound inflicted by his own katana. Strange, it was a common saying that your own weapons would never betray you. Now he was a prostrate figure on the ground, a thick crimson discharging perpetually from the opening, staining the whites of his clan crest bright red.

They were still a tad too far away to help him but they were making progress as the giant wooden abomination crumbled under the impact of her chakra chains, as Suigetsu promptly performed attack on that queer creature that claimed himself 'Spiral Zetsu', as Orochimaru bit it and engraved a curse mark on the nape of its neck.

"Ughhh..." That would be Suigetsu moaning again, moaning about some trifling wound or petulant difficulty. Suigetsu always moans; it became a normality to Karin now. Still, she turned, trying to conjure up some monologue to lecture him about- just like how things were in the days of Team Taka.

He looked expended as his liquified form percolated through the soil, dampened by blood.  _A raiton attack, it must be..._

"Ugh Karin, I feel dizzy... my chakra supplies are almost extinguished... you go..."

"Suigetsu! Stop being lazy, Sasuke's in danger, get on your feet!" Except he had no feet, only a blob of water.

"It's always Sasuke this, Sasuke that, isn't it?" His tone was mocking, not the bitter type but rather playful, mildly sheepish. Teasing would be the better word.

"Oh shut up!"

"Heh."

"Bite me," she rolled up her sleeves, bent and bought her arm down on that squelchy pile of puddle. "Bite me now. Before I regret what I'm doing."

"Ouch you sure?" That same grin again. "Didn't you say only 'my Sasuke-kun could bite me'?"

"Shut up."

He sunk his teeth into her flesh, they were sharp, much sharper than Sasuke's and somehow it didn't feel half as bad as she expected.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Feedback? I know there aren't many Suika fans but it'll be nice to know I'm not alone in shipping them :)


End file.
